


A Diamond in the Rough

by Morgause Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Series: Ababwa Nights [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal-to-Human Transformation, Butt Plugs, Fingering, Harems, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, minor size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Morgause%20Haldane
Summary: What would happen if Aladdin never left the Cave of Wonders and Genie took a liking to him.





	1. A Diamond in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).



> I adopted a story fragment of kingkjdragon’s called Twisted Wishes and it spun wildly out of control. I’d like to put forward that the imagery that I had in mind for this incarnation of the Genie was an amalgamation of Disney’s Aladdin (mostly the blueness) and the tv miniseries Arabian Nights [2000] were John Leguizamo played the Genie of the Lamp (it was a much more sinister look; tats, nipple ring, all sorts of fun stuff).

Aladdin breathed heavily as he sat up. The cave had collapsed around him, having dropped him into a hole with the lamp still clutched in his hand.  
  
“Oh, balls,” he said with feeling while rubbing at the bump on the back of his head.   
  
“At least the carpet got out with Abu,” he mumbled.   
  
As he stood, the lamp accidentally brushed against his leg. All of a sudden, a large cloud of smoke came pouring out of the lamp and a thundering voice exclaimed, “Ten thousand years will really give you such a crick in the neck!”   
  
A powerfully built man, with blue skin and a strange script running down his face, seemed to stretch and grow out of the smoke.   
  
“Who-, who are you?!” Aladdin stuttered out as he jumped away from the blue man who was emerging from the dissipating smoke revealing more of his scantily clad figure. He wore no shirt over his broad shoulders but had gold rings through both of his nipples, and because he only had on sheer harem pants his fat uncut cock was visible between his powerful thighs. All in all, Aladdin could not help feeling self-conscious about his own underfed frame.   
  
Looking at Aladdin, the man said smiling, “You are a lot smaller than my last master.” He babbled on without pausing, “To be fair, my last Master was a corpulent son of a whore, with a tiny cock. He did wish for a large one but he worded it all wrong and all I had to do was make him think he had a large cock all the while his slaves and concubines all despised his tiny cock.” He finished with a rusty sort of laugh feigning wiping a tear from his eye. Glancing down at Aladdin’s trousers the man continued, “Not that you have that problem. You just need a little feeding up.”   
  
“M-Master?” Aladdin asked unable to stop himself from flushing, “Wishes?” He looks at the man confused about what was going on. “And you'd be small too if you lived on the streets,” he added grumbling.   
  
Hearing this the blue man exclaimed, “Yes, you are my Master and you get unlimited wishes for I am the LAMP GENIE!” He grew and flexed with every word as smoke gathered back around him before smiling toothily down at the astounded Aladdin.   
  
“R-Really?” Aladdin asked, his eyes going wide.   
  
“Yes,” Genie said causing a succulent apple to appear in a tiny puff of smoke for his little master.   
  
Aladdin ate his apple slowly, dripping juice down his chin as he thought over the implications of his change in fortune.   
  
“So, by anything you mean anything?” Aladdin queried.   
  
Nodding his head, Genie seemed to be trying to appear as non-threatening and helpful as possible, but not quite managing it.   
  
“What did you mean when you said that your old master hadn’t worded his wish right?” Aladdin pressed for more details.   
  
“Ah, a clever Master,” Genie seemed pleased, “You must always be careful when speaking your wishes so that they can not be turned around on you. But do not fear, I already like the look of you and have no plans to make a jest of you like I did my last Master.”   
  
Aladdin stared up into the strange, otherworldly face and came to a decision.   
  
“Alright, I wish this place was habitable as well as comfortable for me,” Aladdin said carefully, deciding for the moment not to worry about getting out of here.   
  
With a pleased smile on his face and a wave of his hand, Genie transformed the cave into the most extravagant chambers ever seen before. Gilt and painted columns, marble floors, diaphanous curtains, opulent tapestries, plush cushions, rich silks draped over soft beds and a fragrant breeze dancing through the ornate braziers lighting the endless room in a soft warm glow all appeared from the smoke. Amongst this finery were beautiful boys in scant clothing waiting to serve Aladdin.   
  
Aladdin's jaw dropped at the extravagance of the chambers, but he began to salivate upon seeing the servant boys.   
  
“Are they eunuchs?” he asked the djinn quietly.   
  
“No, they are fully intact but will care more about your comfort and pleasure than their own, Master,” Genie said amused as he finished creating the garden and pool outside the large open doors through which the breeze was coming. Aladdin could even see a spectacular night sky that he determined he would not think too hard about.   
  
Two of the boys approached Aladdin. They were identical from the tops of their tousled sandy blond heads down to their perfect tan toes. The only clothes either wore was a sheer linen kilt, very short, tied off at the waist in the front but parted enough so that their fully intact manhood was exposed. While they wore very little clothing, they were covered in gold jewelry; earrings, armbands, bracelets, jeweled belts, and anklets as well as a gold ring around their exposed cock and balls.   
  
Their dark, heavy-lashed eyes beckoned Aladdin forward and they lead him to a curtained-off portion of the ornate room where a tiled pool waited with steaming water.   
  
The twins began to strip Aladdin of his dusty, tattered clothes bearing his wiry frame to the cool air of the transformed cavern. His vest and belt were discarded first before one of the twins knelt slipping his pants down his narrow hips uncovering his soft but not small cock. At their direction, Aladdin stepped down into the pool feeling the hot water flow over his naked skin.   
  
Aladdin let out a heartfelt groan, “That feels so good.”   
  
“We are so pleased that you like it, master,” murmured the one to his left as the boy climbed down into the pool.   
  
The one to the right joined them the water washing up to the twins balls. “We are to wash you now, master.”   
  
Luxuriating in the steaming water Aladdin only nodded his consent. He found he couldn’t look away from what they are doing, they had started with his feet and as he’d never owned shoes they had to take bristled brushes to clean off the caked dirt. But as Aladdin watched, the dirt came away and he was amazed to realize that the water was constantly refreshing itself no matter how dirty it got.   
  
When his two attendants finally stood up from washing his feet, Aladdin fixated again on their short kilts that had been rendered transparent from the water. As they turned to either side of the pool bending at the waist reaching for the soaps and sponges, he finally discovered the only difference between the otherwise identical boys.   
  
Nestled between their round cheeks, stretching out their holes were gold plugs that at the base held a cut stone; to the left the stone was a blue sapphire and to the right a red ruby.   
  
Aladdin groaned, feeling himself harden inside the water. The twins turned back with the sponges frothed with scented soap.   
  
The one with the sapphire glanced down at Aladdin’s swelling cock, “Do you like it, master?”   
  
“Yes.” Aladdin had to force the sound out of his dry throat.   
  
“Let us wash you, master. There will be time for that,” the ruby-studded one cajolled.   
  
At his nod, the twins began to massage the soap into his legs above his ankles before working their way upward. They touched everywhere but bypassed his hard cock moving up his tight stomach.   
  
Aladdin began to pant and whine when they got to his nipples which they brushed and plucked until they stood up, hard and rosy. Then onto shoulders and arms and the back of his neck, all of it was scrubbed clean.   
  
“Please stand and lean forward master,” requested the sapphire studded twin.   
  
Standing leaned forward, Aladdin found he had to ask, “What are your names?”   
  
The twin with the red ruby replied, “I am Halim, and my brother is Latif, master. If it pleases you.” Before Aladdin could answer, Halim began to pour a basin of water over his head.   
  
The thief felt the sponge now slide from his back to his ass, as Latif began cleaning it with the same thoroughness as they had cleaned everything else. Halim began to massage a soap into Aladdin’s dark hair, between the fingers against his scalp and the sponge trailing over his pucker Aladdin could not hold back a moan.   
  
His cock dangled free between his legs hardening fully with the ministrations of the twins. The sponge began to move forward gently kneading his balls and trailing against his now leaking cock. All the while Halim’s nails scraped through his hair sending shivers down his spine.   
  
All too soon, the twins pulled away turning to the pool’s edge but before Aladdin could protest cool water was poured over him rinsing away the soap and causing him to gasp at the temperature change. Suddenly the sapphire studded Latif pulled apart Aladdin’s round cheeks and the warm wetness of his tongue began to lap at his master’s rosy pucker.   
  
Aladdin nearly jerked to a standing position in surprise, but Halim held his neck keeping him bent over while he worked the soap from his hair. Aladdin choked out a moan, while the ruby plugged boy apologized, “Sorry master, just a moment more.”   
  
Latif continued to lick and press his tongue tip into the tight asshole of his master, while Aladdin’s cock began to drool precum into the water.   
  
Finally, the young master’s hair was free of soap. When Halim let go of his neck, Aladdin arched his back placing a hand on the side of the pool. He widened his stance, while his cock twitched and leaked above the water. Halim went to his knees in the water swallowing Aladdin’s cock, taking him in down to the root.   
  
Between the throat around his cock and the tongue stabbing into his asshole, Aladdin was overwhelmed with sensation. Looking down into the water at the crouched Halim, Aladdin couldn’t see it, but at the thought of the ruby-studded plug, he came in thick spurts which were swallowed greedily by Halim.   
  
The twins withdrew, and Aladdin was helped from the pool on shaky legs and dried with the most sumptuous of towels. While he is being dried, Aladdin looked up and saw the djinn standing just beyond the pool staring at him intently. They locked eyes, and Genie smiled before turning and walking away.   
  
The twins then lead Aladdin, still naked, to another curtained off part of the chamber. The embroidered curtain was lifted to reveal a tall, lean-built boy with skin the color of ebony. He was adorned with the same jewelry as the twins, though in silver, including a silver ring snug around his heavy cock and balls that were protruding from a slit in the diaphanous harem pants that he was wearing.   
  
“Welcome, master. I have everything prepared for you,” the boy murmured taking Aladdin’s hand and leading him past the curtain to a low divan. “Please lie down.”   
  
Aladdin stretched out on his back and watched avidly when the dark-skinned boy turned bending over a low table covered in ornate bottles. Through another slit in the harem pants Aladdin could see snug between his round firm asscheeks was a silver plug topped with a white pearl stretching his dark hole.   
  
At the sight, Aladdin moaned as his cock gave a twitch despite the orgasm that he had just had.   
  
The pearl-studded boy turned holding an elegant bottle made of dark red glass with the gilded stopper pulled out. Tipping it towards Aladdin’s nose he asks, “Do you approve of this sent, master?”   
  
Breathing it in, Aladdin found the spicy fragrance heady and intoxicating, “Yes.”   
  
Pulling it back, the dark-skinned boy poured out the oil onto his hand before setting the bottle down close to the divan.   
  
“Now I shall rub you, master,” said the boy before setting his hands on Aladdin’s shoulders and beginning to do just that. He kneaded in the oil, stopping every so often to pour more onto his hands, working over Aladdin’s shoulders and arms.   
  
As he reached Aladdin’s nipples and began to tease them, Aladdin began to feel his cock fill. But the boy quickly moved down his body, once again bypassing his hard cock. The oil is worked into his legs, even down to his feet. Only then did the pearl-plugged boy return to his cock, pouring oil over the plump head and working it down the shaft and around the balls.   
  
Achingly hard now, Aladdin is surprised when the ebony-dark boy pulled back and said, “Now it is time to turn over master.”   
  
A little putout, nevertheless, Aladdin gingerly turned onto his stomach groaning as he trapped his hard cock against the divan while spreading his legs wide to give his heavy balls more room.   
  
The boy went back to massaging in the fragrant oil starting at Aladdin’s ankles and working his way up but stopping just short of his ass. Then starting again at his shoulders and working down his back, finally the boy settled over his round cheeks.   
  
“What is your name?” asked Aladdin as the boy began to knead his ass.   
  
“I am called Jabbar, master.” So answering, Jabbar proceeded to pull the soft globes apart trailing more oil into the crack and onto the slightly puffy pucker that had been tongue-fucked by the sapphire plugged Latif.   
  
Aladdin moaned as the pearl-studded Jabbar worked an oil-slicked finger into his softened hole. The dark finger fucked gently in and out Aladdin’s increasingly slick passage, causing him to moan and grind his trapped cock down into the cushion below while spreading his legs just a little wider.   
  
For a moment, the finger was withdrawn but before Aladdin could complain, it returned with a second finger stretching his hole wider. Fucking through the feeling of being spread open, Jabbar then crooked his fingers hitting a spot that had Aladdin seeing stars. A whine escaped his throat, and the young thief found himself pushing back on the fingers trying to hit that spot again. The dark boy did as his master wanted, and fucked down into him while starting to scissor his fingers gently.   
  
Drooling and gasping with the wonderful feeling, Aladdin opened his eyes and found that the djinn was looking in past the curtain watching him come apart over some fingers. Genie said nothing, but neither did he look away. Their eyes remained locked as Jabbar finally added a third finger still hitting the tender bundle of nerves deep inside his master.   
  
The addition of a third finger drove Aladdin even wilder, and he saw the djinn begin to smile and reach up to pull on one of the rings pierced through his nipples. At that moment, Aladdin jerked back hard onto the invading fingers. He closed his eyes as his release crashed through him and he spilled his seed all over the divan and his stomach.   
  
When Aladdin had caught his breath, he looked to the curtain but found that Genie had left. Jabbar withdrew his fingers gently and turned his master onto his side in order to clean off his spunk before helping him back onto shaky legs.   
  
Once more, Aladdin was passed to another boy’s care. The thief could not help but admire the slim golden beauty of this new boy adorned much the same as Jabbar with silver jewelry and slitted harem pants. His small cock, ringed in silver, bobbed gently had he walked over to collect his master. His slanted, almond eyes looked into Aladdin’s and with a faint warm smile he said, “You must be hungry master, please follow me.”   
  
Having only eaten the apple given to him by Genie that day, Aladdin’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food and he happily followed the golden boy. Unable to help himself, Aladdin avidly watched the boy’s high, pert ass as he was lead to a space near the open doors, but he was disappointed he couldn’t get a real look at the jewel he was sure was there.   
  
Aladdin was lead to a large plush cushion onto which he was able to recline, as the boy knelt and turned to a low table set with all manner of delicious looking food. As he leaned over the table, Aladdin was finally able to see the green emerald winking out from between his cheeks.   
  
“What is your name?” Aladdin asked, deciding not to wait any longer.   
  
The almond-eyed boy turned holding a bowl of honey-sweet casīda and answered, “My name is Basir, master.”   
  
Basir proceeded to spoon feed the sweetened porridge to Aladdin, who ate hungrily. The taste transported him to happier times before he lost his mother. Once the bowl was empty, the emerald-studded boy retrieved a gold plate laden with fruit that he fed to Aladdin using his fingers.   
  
Figs, dates, oranges, peaches and melons, Aladdin greedily sucked the fruit and juices from Basir’s fingers. Though in his greed he could not help but dribble the juices down his chin and onto his naked chest. He ate until he was full, pushing away the boy’s last offering.   
  
After setting down the plate, Basir leaned over his master and began to lick his chin clean. Aladdin gave a moan as his cock, which had chubbed with the pleasure of all the good food, swelled to full hardness as the emerald plugged boy lavved down his sticky chest.   
  
In no time, Basir had lapped down Aladdin’s tight stomach before licking along the length of his cock to the swollen head. Alternating between licking the shaft and sucking on the head, Basir had his master panting and moaning.   
  
But it wasn’t enough. Aladdin felt his hole twitch and clamp needing something to fill it. He squirmed against the cushion until it seemed that the boy realized his desire and plunged two fingers into his needy hole.   
  
Aladdin keened his appreciation, riding down on the fingers before reaching up and pulling at his own nipples. He opened his eyes which immediately locked onto Genie’s as he stared hotly once again. At that moment, Basir swallowed his cock and Aladdin came down the tight throat.   
  
Pulling back, emerald tipped Basir licked his master’s cock clean before retreating to clean up the uneaten food. Aladdin was left reclining on the cushion the djinn nowhere in sight, trying to recover from his third orgasm.   
  
A light brown hand settled on Aladdin’s shoulder, startling him into looking up. A cute faced boy with a mischievous crooked smile looked back.   
  
“Would you like to move to a bed, master?” the boy asked.   
  
Tired, Aladdin nodded and allowed the boy to help him from the cushion. As they moved back into the room towards one of the enormous, silk draped beds, Aladdin assessed this new boy. He was wiry and thin with light brown skin and darker brown hair stuck up from his head. He sported the familiar jewelry in gold. But his baggy harem pants had been caught up from between his legs and tied off at his jeweled belt exposing his legs up to his knees, though the slit that allowed his large, gold-ringed cock and balls to hang free was still present.   
  
Unable to wait, Aladdin stopped the boy, “Please, I have to see it.”   
  
The brown boy smiled his wicked, sideways smile and turned leaning forward a touch reaching back and parting the slit in his pants and the cheeks of his ass to reveal the purple amethyst gleaming up from his gold plug that stretched his asshole so nicely.   
  
Aladdin groaned at the sight. Turning quickly the boy seized Aladdin’s hand and pulled him over to the soft bed, and pushed him down onto his hands and knees.   
  
“You really like that, master? I bet it makes master’s hole jealous,” the amethyst plugged boy husked before lapping wetly at the twitching pucker before him.   
  
Aladdin’s arms collapsed, pushing his ass further into the air. Panting, he turned his head and gasped out, “What is your name?”   
  
The boy, greedily eating his ass, did not reply.   
  
Through his moans, Aladdin pressed, “What is your name boy?”   
  
Finally pulling back, the boy answered with only a whisper, “Abu.”   
  
Aladdin’s arms pushed him back up so he could look back at the brown boy, and found that he could see traces of his monkey friend in the cast of his face and wiry, long-limbed body.   
  
“Wha-, What?” Aladdin stammered, staring at his oldest friend. The monkey. Who was now a boy. A very handsome boy. Who used to be a monkey.   
  
Abu knelt on the carpet as if begging, “The djinn can not make life where there is none. Not true life. So all of your attendants started as something else. The twins were mice that had been living in the cave. Dark Jabbar was a jackal that had passed too close and Basir was a serpent that lived in a crack in the stone tiger head. But now we are boys, slaves, your slaves.”   
  
Abu looked at his master and friend, his voice turning desperate, “Please, Aladdin. Please, I want you so bad. I always have, but it’s only now that I can. . .” He trailed off, pleading with only his dark eyes.   
  
Aladdin, who had not moved from his position on his hands and knees, came to a decision. Not taking his eyes from his friend, he lowered his head back to the covers and spread his knees a little wider   
  
“Abu. Yes. More,” he moaned. In a flash, Abu had returned his mouth to his dear friend’s waiting hole, lapping and sucking with abandon, moaning over his feast. With nips, licks, and sucks, Abu worked Aladdin’s hole into a puffy, reddened state. All the while, Aladdin moaned and drool into the covers and his cock leaked precum steadily.   
  
All of a sudden, Abu retreated and began to clamber onto the bed. The thief looked up at the interruption and saw Genie standing close at the foot of the bed staring lustily at the messy state that Aladdin was in. Abu, having climbed up next to his friend, reached over up under his arms and pulled him between his kneeling legs with his back against Abu’s chest.   
  
The djinn looked positively predatory as he loosened his pants and drew out his massive fully erect cock. It was a deep cobalt blue and heavily veined. Glistening with oil, the imposing member was crowned with a fat head flushed a rich indigo and weeping a steady stream of pearly precum.   
  
Aladdin stared transfixed.   
  
Abu reached under his captivated friend’s legs and pulled them up from the back of the knee all the way back to his shoulders. This exposed Aladdin, his erect cock, round balls and needy, gaping hole, fully to the hungry gaze of the djinn.   
  
Aladdin whined and wriggled at being so laid bare. The djinn moved onto the bed, kneeling between the splayed legs of his master.   
  
Wagging his cock teasingly, Genie asked, “Is it everything you could have wished for, Master?”   
  
“Yes,” burst out of Aladdin, “Please, Genie.”   
  
“You have to ask the right way, Master,” the djinn taunted.   
  
“I wish you’d fuck me!”   
  
“Yes, Master.” The djinn put the swollen, indigo head right up to Aladdin’s waiting hole and just kissed it before Genie thrust his cock forward.   
  
Aladdin let out a keening sound, and he dropped his head back onto Abu’s shoulder.   
  
The time it took for Genie to fully work his monstrous cock into Aladdin’s hole seemed endless. The thief shivered and panted in Abu’s tight hold.   
  
Finally, the djinn’s heavy balls slapped against Aladdin’s ass. They all breathed for a long moment, not moving. Aladdin felt the strain of such a large dick spearing him open, but also the steadily leaking hardness of Abu pressed into his back.   
  
As if taking some inner cue that the time for adjustment was over, Genie drew out a short way before he slammed back in. Aladdin moaned, and the djinn was off. He fucked into the thief with mounting vigor.   
  
While Genie began fucking Aladdin in earnest, Abu started to suck, kiss and bite at his friend's vulnerable neck.   
  
Aladdin was practically crying with ecstasy. He was so full and open at the same time, held as he was, he could not move except to twitch and shiver at all the wonderful sensations.   
  
All too soon it seemed, Genie let out a roar as he flooded Aladdin’s gaping passage with warm cum. The djinn withdrew a little, pulling out his still hard member. At that, Abu’s arm strength finally gave out and Aladdin was dropped on his hands and knees.   
  
The dazed thief looked up at the blue being kneeling over him, Genie smiled down and said, “I know you liked that Master, you will like this too.” He then gave a nod.   
  
Aladdin felt strong hands grip his hips and before he knew it Abu had plunged into his cum-filled hole. They both groaned as the former monkey began to fuck his friend. Genie, not to be left out, tipped Aladdin’s chin up and fed his still dripping cock into the open mouth and down his throat.   
  
The thief gagged, but Genie massaged his neck saying, “None of that Master, you can take it.” It seemed to relax the young man and he began to suck and gobble at the hefty cock.   
  
Abu set a frantic pace as he fucked his friend, leaning over to play with his nipples.   
  
Finally overwhelmed by all the simulation, Aladdin came untouched spilling his cum on the bed. Clamping down and moaning with his orgasm, he was able to bring the two fucking him over the edge with him. After the cocks in his ass and mouth were removed, Aladdin collapsed to the bed utterly wrung out.   
  
Genie gathered Aladdin up and held him tenderly against his chest before drawing him into a deep and possessive kiss all the while cum leaked out of Aladdin’s well-used hole.   
  
When the djinn pulled back from the kiss, a glassy-eyed Aladdin whispered, “I wish every day could be just like this one.”   
  
“Your wish is my command, my Master,” purred Genie looking pleased and smug before bringing up something between them. Aladdin saw that it was a large gold butt plug with a glittering diamond at the base. The djinn looked right into Aladdin’s eyes before kissing the pointed tip and reaching around to slip the plug firmly into his master’s wide hole trapping the rest of the cum. Aladdin moaned in pleasure understanding it as the possessive gesture that it was.   
  
The djinn passed his spent master to his friend, who arranged Aladdin on the bed so that he could sleep comfortably. The other attendants, who until then had made themselves scarce, were called over to cuddle up to their master and Abu.   
  
Only Genie sat apart from the snug pile of nude boys as they drifted off to sleep; sated, plugged and happy. The djinn watched his little Master and thought to himself that he could not have wished for a better one. 


	2. Epilogue

The Genie of the Lamp had created an oasis around the Cave of Wonders which he brought to the surface and transformed into an opulent palace for his little Master. It was to become known as the Palace of Wonders, as it was indeed filled with all of the treasure and luxuries that the cave had once contained tastefully arranged and dedicated to Aladdin’s comfort.

 

Like a white jewel set against the green of the lush oasis, the Palace was crowned with ivory minarets and turquoise tiled domes. The vast central courtyard was filled with fragrant gardens, crystalline pools and groves of fruit trees that improbably carried both fruits and flowers at the same time. The gardens were also populated with a menagerie of beautiful and exotic animals including; white monkeys, purple peacocks, and even golden camels. Ringed around the courtyard was a series of arches and columns of white stone capped in gold through which one could enter the sumptuously appointed rooms.

 

The morning after Aladdin’s first wish Genie led his Master, naked but for a diamond-inlaid cock ring and the diamond-studded plug, to see the many marvels of his new palace and gardens. Aladdin was lavish in his praise of the djinn’s wondrous construction and showed his appreciation by letting Genie bend him over one of the many cushioned benches scattered throughout the gardens. Removing the plug from his Master’s ass, Genie nudged his mammoth cock into his loosened hole gently pushing his way in until fully seated, before fucking him lustily. The blue being waited until Aladdin was desperately pleading to cum before magicking away the cock ring allowing him his release and spending inside of him.

 

After touring the gardens, Aladdin, whose cock ring and diamond plug had been replaced by Genie, was led back inside to meet more of his servants. The palace was staffed by many more beautiful boys than had attended the master that first night, though those first attendants were placed in charge of all the rest. Abu, as Aladdin’s oldest friend, had been placed in command of all.

 

The boys were all wanton creatures, transformed from various animals and eager to do anything to pleasure their master and to see to his every comfort. All of them wore gold or silver cock rings and plugs but only the most senior servants had a jewel-studded plug. Scant and gauzy clothing was all the boys wore aside from the jewelry.

 

As Aladdin and Genie moved from room to room, each of the boys presented themselves for Aladdin’s inspection which he did gladly, kissing their mouths, running his hands over their bodies, and leering at the plug stretching their holes.

 

Besides the soft, beautiful boys working in the palace and the gardens, there were also guards who were to patrol the palace and the guard the oasis.

 

The guards had begun as scarab beetles but were now tall heavily-built men ranging in hues of tan to nearly black. They wore leather bracers with a leather baldric and sword over their shoulder that had a rank badge clipped to it in either iron or bronze.

 

Unlike the servant boys, the guards’ cock, balls, and hole were cover with a pouch sling over one hip. The slings were all colored, and each squad had their own color. When Aladdin asked, the guards eagerly pulled the sling aside so that their master could ogle their cock rings and plugs that were made of iron or bronze as their rank dictated.

 

Aladdin spent the balance of the day meeting his retinue and being serviced by them at every opportunity. He fell asleep in a cozy pile of nude boys that night empty of his own seed but pleasantly full of others’, especially the djinn’s.

 

After a leisurely morning, Genie declared that he should show his little Master the oasis beyond the palace grounds. The boys dressed Aladdin in a pair of puffed shorts trimmed in gold ribbon encircling his upper thighs and bloused around his hips but leaving his ass, cock, and balls bare. Bands of tapering fabric came up over his hips to fasten onto a diamond brooch dangling down his chest from a wide gold collar about his neck, thus holding up the shorts. He was also adorned with gold armbands, bracelets, and anklets over his sandalled feet.

 

When presented to the djinn, Genie also added, with a wave of his hand and a puff of smoke, gold chains strung between the armbands and rings now piercing his Master’s nipples. Both Aladdin and Genie found his new attire stimulating but the djinn would not put off their outing, so they both walked to the courtyard with stiffened cocks gently bobbing. Once in the courtyard, Aladdin was delighted to discover the magic carpet he had met in the cave was unharmed and ready to take them on a tour of the oasis.

 

Rising over the palace walls, Aladdin saw a village of comfortable villas with fertile plots arranged in a crescent around the oasis’ lake. At the center was an open plaza with a fountain and what looked like shops sporting colorful awnings. Aladdin turned to Genie and asked why the village was empty of people. His response was that Aladdin could not be a prince without subjects and that animals however transfigured could not count. The former thief didn’t remember wishing to be a prince, but as Genie seemed determined he didn’t raise any objections.

 

The djinn went on to explain that the oasis was protected by violent sandstorms that would only let in comely men with a thrust for cock, Genie also added that any that got through with ill intentions could be dealt with by the guards and himself thus providing for the safety of Aladdin and his future subjects.

 

Setting down into the plaza, Aladdin immediately went to investigate the quartet of statues atop the fountain. The whole feature was done in a cream-colored stone and topped with the sculptures of four youths holding amphoras in various poses as they stood with their backs to one another. All four were naked and while most of the water flowed out of the amphoras each youth was grasping their stone cock, and a trickle of water poured out creating a pleasing counter note to the rush from the vases.

 

Genie came up behind Aladdin, pressing him back against his chest and reaching around him to pull gently at the rings in his Master’s nipples while grinding his cock between his cheeks. The djinn asked if his Master approved of the village. Aladdin groaned and pushed back, gasping his admiration for the work the djinn had done. Bending his Master over so that his hands were braced on the rim of the basin, Genie pulled out the diamond-studded plug and pressed his dick into the former thief sliding home in a smooth motion.

 

As the blue being speared the would-be prince, he told his little Master that when the village filled with subjects the Genie would do this again in full view of all so that they could see how well their prince took cock. Aladdin moaned and fucked himself back onto Genie’s dick even harder. As he grew wilder, the djinn grabbed the thin gold chain attached to the nipple rings and gave a firm tug. The new sensation sent Aladdin over the edge and he came into the fountain, while Genie spilled his milk into his ass.

 

The djinn slipped the plug back in and gathered up his Master all while laughing and saying that he _should_ fuck the prince at all village festivals. It would be an excellent way to celebrate.

 

As the carpet carried them back to the palace, Genie declared the name of their principality was to be Ababwa, and Aladdin would never be able to figure out why the djinn found this name so endlessly funny.

 

Upon returning to the palace, the guard captain requested a moment to speak to the djinn. Genie left Aladdin in the hands of his former-monkey friend and went to see what the captain was concerned over. The guards had found an old peddler with a pet parrot trying to sneak into the palace. At a glance, the djinn knew that this was no mere peddler. With a snap of his fingers, Genie unmasked the wicked vizier Jafar who had thought Aladdin’s life disposable.

 

Genie returned to Aladdin’s chamber to see him sitting on the lap of his oldest friend kissing deeply. Interrupting, the djinn called his Master over and said that he had a present from the guards. First, Genie brought forward a short boy named Iago. He was pleasingly plump and was dressed in the fashion of the other servants with gold jewelry and when asked to turn around he spread his plush cheeks to reveal a yellow citrine-studded plug. With a kiss and a grope, Aladdin sent the new boy to be played with by the others and turned back to Genie.

 

The second offering was a gorgeous bird of paradise in a gilded cage, and Aladdin didn’t know why but he felt a real sense of relief seeing the rather disgruntled bird caged. Going up on his toes, the Master kissed his djinn in gratitude. Genie turned the kiss deep and possessive before catching his little Master up in his arm magicking away his clothes. Standing right in front of the cage, Genie fucked into Aladdin bouncing him on his massive pole until they both had cum once again. At first, the bird fluttered and screeched his displeasure, but when no amount of flailing caused the two fucking to stop the bird settled into a resentful lump.

 

Adjourning to a coach, Genie reclined pulling Aladdin down to lie pressed back to chest before slipping his cock back into his still gaping ass. With his cock seated fully, the djinn enclosed the former thief in his arms while they watched the servants’ orgy. Genie would periodically twitch his hips into Aladdin keeping them both on edge.

 

Genie mused to himself that he should probably think of something more permanent for Jafar so he wouldn’t be able to cause trouble later and that maybe Basir had an exotic recipe that called for a bird of paradise.

 

Some time after that, the first men made it through the protective sandstorms. The handsome, new subjects were more than thankful to be offered a place in the paradise that was Aladdin’s oasis principality. They also had no problem conforming to the local mode of dress which included a vest, sandals, and harem pants with a slit exposing both their cock, balls, and ass. The plugging of one’s ass was not uncommon especially when going out. Aladdin had wished that no man might feel jealous and that any man could fuck any other who agreed to the fucking. The villagers found that this proved true in practice, and they cheerfully fucked when ever or who ever they wanted.

 

Despite this lauded promiscuity, the men of Ababwa still formed themselves together into households of various configurations. When these households decided that they would like to have a son the members would go to Aladdin and request, usually on their knees, for him to wish for one from Genie. Such a request was almost always granted and thus the village thrived, growing from within as well as from without.

 

The village prospered. Celebrating this plenty, festivals became a time of great licentiousness, and the wanton villagers of Ababwa gloried in the lustful display of their beloved prince being fucked in the village by his devoted djinn.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than I thought it was going to be. I do hope to write a sequel and somehow work in Mozenrath and/or Cassim. :)
> 
> A note on some of my visual inspiration, I imagined the palace to be like the Grand Mosque of Abu Dhabi only instead of white domes, the domes are tiled in turquoise like the Mir-i-Arab Madrasa in Uzbekistan.
> 
> And Aladdin's clothes when Genie takes him to see the oasis was inspired by the genderbent fanart of Paimon done by GasaiV.


End file.
